User talk:Silver-Haired Seireitou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Silver-Haired Seireitou page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shiratori Cullen (Talk) 20:04, May 27, 2010 Hey Sei I got a question. Am I allowed to let one of my characters become a Xiaochu? Is that okay? Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 03:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Permission. Could you place me on, Mechakucha Boltsu, as 3rd Seat of the 4th Division? Atleast, to where people can view it on, the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 Chart? (Since we can not edit without your permission.) If you could do this for me, I would be much obliged. Bombadcrow666 18:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) The Bombadcrow666 RP or whatever it's called... Hey, I have a question, and I've been referred to go to you. (Since you are the head-admin and all...) I was wondering, what is your 'definition' of RP? If so, does it work like a chat-box? Use another site, to talk as your characters, and such, or is it you just make an article with a 'special' name and do your thing. (And edit as you go along?) I'm just wondering because I'm wanting to try it out soon. Sincerely.... Bombadcrow666 21:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) The bombadcrow Hints The story of Operation: The Invasion of Hueco Mundo is still not finished. But I can give you hints: The Arrancars are easily defeated by the Athrods, a race that have advanced technology. The Espada is no more. The Hollows are outnumbered. The Athrods are planning for a big invasion on the Soul Society. The Shinigami have a new ally called the Nevak, another Shinigami race with advanced technology, but not as powerful against the Athrods. The Behemoths, a race of giant colossus spiritual beings who are the greatest allies of the Athrods, created the mechas 40 years before the invasion on Hueco Mundo. Hints The story of Operation: The Invasion of Hueco Mundo is still not finished. But I can give you hints: The Arrancars are easily defeated by the Athrods, a race that have advanced technology. The Espada is no more. The Hollows are outnumbered. The Athrods are planning for a big invasion on the Soul Society. The Shinigami have a new ally called the Nevak, another Shinigami race with advanced technology, but not as powerful against the Athrods. The Behemoths, a race of giant colossus spiritual beings who are the greatest allies of the Athrods, created the mechas 40 years before the invasion on Hueco Mundo. Yo Just letting you know I'm here. Message me on Renge's talk page if you need anything. Working on our Grandmaster now. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 05:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you a very much. Thank you for helping with my article. I should know more about this stuff, or attempt to learn it, but I am busy alot of the time, sadly. (Not a good excuse, but, eh.) But, seriously, thank you. And also, thank Ten-Tails for helping me on the article as well. Bombadcrow666 00:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Seijin Since you seem to have forgone the chat for the time being, I decided to try your talk page. I was just wondering, which Seijin Rank(s) I have permission to place my character, Andlaust Klikkaður Mýgrútur, in. I do not particularly care, but I am just wondering what is allowed. Thanks! --Thepantheon 04:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sei. The Gotei 13 page said I need you to OK my charecter, Shade Kagekyo. If, by the grace of the good Lord, you say ok, I would like to put him no higher than tenth seat (kinda sucks right know, working on that). Thanks. Firegod00 03:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yo Just letting you know that I'm here. I've been sick the last two days so I haven't come on much if at all. I hope to be on at regular times the rest of the week. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, it's ok. I added more to Nanako, and am planning to start the next Council member. Lavi started his, and when you're ready, you can jump into the creation. Also, regarding the RP, I suggest we wait until one, you're back to 100%, and two, after we finish the Council members and remaining Arrancar 5. I realize that it might put it on hold for a while, but this way, we'll have all our team players. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's fine by me. I should be able to do most of that by this weekend, but we'll see. I have the entire weekend off and most of my Friday as well, so you'll be seeing a lot of me. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 05:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Kinda funny Heian Yinru has shadow manipulative abilities correct? His Shinigami counterpart, would be Shade, who had the same skill before becoming a demon. I'm not complaining or anything. I find it cool to be honest. Firegod00 23:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Here Sorry it took me so long to get here, but I'm here now. I'll be here all night. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Coolness. Also, didja see Sorata? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I did. I thought he was well made. He makes a fine addition to the Council. Also, loved the choice of the opening song you put on the RP's talk page. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I thought you'd like that opening ^^' It was epicness in pwnage form lulz. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) hey hey i wanna start making a charater on this fanon, but cant find the story or proper places to began. I wanted to know if you could show me the way.staticzZz 06:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC)